lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Batman 3: Back to the DC Superheroes
LEGO Batman 3: Back to the DC Superheroes is a LEGO Batman video game that released in December 4, 2012. Characters Playable Characters Batman Robin Superman The Flash Green Lantern Wonder Woman Purchase Characters Two-Face (100,000 studs) The Joker (100,000 studs) Poison Ivy (125,000 studs) Bane (115,000 studs) The Riddler (105,000 studs) Harley Quinn (100,000 studs) Mr. Freeze (120,000 studs) The Penguin (125,000 studs) Killer Croc (130,000 studs) Catwoman (120,000 studs) Mad Hatter (105,000 studs) Clayface (115,000 studs) Man-Bat (110,000 studs) Killer Moth (120,000 studs) Scarecrow (135,000 studs) The Joker (Tropical) (200,000 studs) Nightwing (80,000 studs) Batgirl (65,000 studs) Ra's Al Ghul (175,000 studs) Joker Goon (9,000 studs) Riddler Goon (9,000 studs) Two-Face Goon (9,000 studs) LexBot (9,000 studs) Hush (250,000 studs) Clark Kent (225,000 studs) Policeman (15,000 studs) Policewoman (20,000 studs) James Gordon (185,000 studs) Martian Manhunter (140,000 studs) Red Hood (275,000 studs) Deadshot (275,000 studs) Alfred (60,000 studs) Vixen (105,000 studs) Supergirl (300,000 studs) Lex Luthor (225,000 studs) Hawkman (180,000 studs) Hawkgirl (200,000 studs) Lois Lane (325,000 studs) Vicki Vale (325,000 studs) Zatanna (270,000 studs) S.W.A.T. (35,000 studs) Lucius Fox (85,000 studs) Shazam (200,000 studs) Black Adam (190,000 studs) Azrael (290,000 studs) Huntress (265,000 studs) Aquaman (135,000 studs) Superboy (275,000 studs) Batman (Classic) (160,000 studs) Robin (Classic) (175,000 studs) Black Mask (305,000 studs) Green Arrow (315,000 studs) Lady Shiva (285,000 studs) Victor Zsasz (235,000 studs) Red Robin (165,000 studs) Levels 1. Gotham Trouble Playable Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Joker Goons, Riddler Goons Bosses: Riddler (6 hearts), Joker (10 hearts) 2. Respect for the Penguin Playable Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Policemen, Policewomen, S.W.A.T.s Boss: Penguin (9 hearts) 3. Arkham Retreat Playable Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Two-Face Goons Bosses: Two-Face (8 hearts), Clayface (12 hearts) 4. The Riddler at Large Playable Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: Riddler Goons Bosses: Poison Ivy (5 hearts), Riddler (7 hearts) 5. Superman's Return Playable Characters: Batman, Robin, Superman Enemies: Two-Face Goons, Policemen Boss: Two-Face (12 hearts) 6. Luthor Ambush Playable Characters: Batman, Superman Enemies: LexBots Boss: Lex Luthor (10 hearts) 7. Catwoman's Nine Lives Playable Characters: Batman, Superman Enemies: Policemen, S.W.A.T.s Boss: Catwoman (9 hearts) 8. Heart of the Scarecrow Playable Characters: Batman, Superman Enemies: Policemen Boss: Scarecrow (12 hearts) 9. The Joker's Arrest Playable Characters: Batman, Superman Enemies: Joker Goons Boss: Joker (12 hearts) 10. The Riddler's Next Attention Playable Characters: Batman, Superman Enemies: Riddler Goons Boss: Riddler (12 hearts) 11. Back to the Ice Cream Factory Playable Characters: Batman, Superman, The Flash Enemies: Policemen, Policewomen Boss: Mr. Freeze (8 hearts) 12. Police Ambush Playable Characters: Batman, Superman, The Flash Enemies: Policemen, S.W.A.T.s Boss: Penguin (10 hearts) 13. Poison Ivy's Plan Playable Characters: Batman, Superman, Green Lantern Enemies: Policemen Boss: Poison Ivy (12 hearts) 14. Wonder Woman's Return Playable Characters: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman Enemies: Policemen Bosses: Catwoman (8 hearts), Penguin (15 hearts) 15. Heroes Still Unite Playable Characters: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern Enemies: Joker Goons, Two-Face Goons, Policemen Bosses: Two-Face (15 hearts), Joker (20 hearts) Bonus Level: Gotham City Playable Characters: Batman, Robin, Superman, The Flash, Riddler, Joker Enemies: Policemen, Policewomen, Riddler Goons, Joker Goons Achievements Gotham Trouble. - Complete story level 1 Respect for the Penguin. - Complete story level 2 Arkham Retreat. - Complete story level 3 The Riddler at Large. - Complete story level 4 Superman's Return. - Complete story level 5 Luthor Ambush. - Complete story level 6 Catwoman's Nine Lives. - Complete story level 7 Heart of the Scarecrow. - Complete story level 8 The Joker's Arrest. - Complete story level 9 The Riddler's Next Attention. - Complete story level 10 Back to the Ice Cream Factory. - Complete story level 11 Police Ambush - Complete story level 12 Poison Ivy's Plan. - Complete story level 13 Wonder Woman's Return. - Complete story level 14 Heroes Still Unite. - Complete story level 15 The superheroes save the day! - Complete Gotham City Bonus level I'm the best superhero ever. - Complete the game to 100% Half hero. - Complete the game to 50% Crusaders unlocked! - Unlock all hero characters Crime lords unlocked! - Unlock all villain characters Two sidekicks? - Complete a level in co-op Batman wins, the Joker loses. - Defeat the Joker with Batman Golden hero. - Collect all Gold bricks Cheater hero. - Collect all the red bricks Police slayer. - Defeat 200 police-people Henchman slayer. - Defeat 200 henchmen 10 times 10 equals a hundred, you know! - Collect 100,000,000 studs Heroes meet villains? - Unlock all characters Goon time, anyone? - Unlock all henchman characters Somebody call the cops! - Unlock all police characters The lucky girl. - Unlock all female characters Here comes a new hero in town! - Test any custom character Minikits unite! - Collect all minikits That man is up in the sky? - Fly with Superman Undefeated hero. - Complete any level without dying Citizen saver. - Rescue all citizens Person shocker. - Shock 50 enemies with Joker's hand buzzer Freezer dude. - Freeze 5 enemies with Mr. Freeze Jester killer. - Defeat Harley Quinn with Robin Ra's Al Ghul versus the Scarecrow! - Defeat Scarecrow with Ra's Al Ghul Zatanna smasher. - Defeat Zatanna with Harley Quinn's hammer Here, kitty, kitty. - Defeat Catwoman with Azrael Good news, bad news. - Defeat Lex Luthor with Superman Check and mate! - Defeat Mad Hatter with a custom character Finders keepers, losers weepers. - Defeat Martian Manhunter with Hush You're upset, aren't you? - Defeat Two-Face with Victor Zsasz Got the robots! - Defeat 10 LexBots in 10 seconds Muscle time. - Defeat 100 enemies with super strength Vrooooom! - Unlock all vehicles Suit hero. - Collect all suits Trivia This game has 250 Gold bricks This game has 20 red bricks This game features talking characters Batman and Robin Suits Batman (Tornado Suit) Batman (Arctic Suit) Batman (Glide Suit) Batman (Laser Suit) Robin (Boxing Suit) Robin (Gorilla Suit) Robin (Magnet Suit) Robin (Toy Suit) Extras #Score x2 #Score x4 #Score x6 #Score x8 #Score x10 #Fall Rescue #Always Double Score #Fast Build #Extra Toggle #Disguises #Stud Magnet #Character Studs #Red Brick Detector #Minikit Detector #Extra Hearts #Regenerate Hearts #Fast Grapple #Immune to Freeze #Glow-in-the-Dark #Invincibility Category:LEGO Batman